Friends Are Forever
by Jinx-co
Summary: Sequel to... Key to my Heart! Just when Key was getting settled into her new life, her aunt decides to move! Where to? Well, no one knows! -Chapter 4, Who I Am-
1. Introduction to Kat Again!

Yukai: Yay! The not-so-long awaited sequel to Key to my Heart is here! Yay!  
  
Dancing Hoboes I Stole From Mr. J: doing the mashed potato  
  
Choir of Hoboes Stolen From Mr. J: Hallelujah! Hallelujah!  
  
Yukai: Well that was interesting... Anyway, here it is...  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
Friends are Forever  
  
Chapter 1: Introduction to Kat, Again  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
"Katherine! Pay attention!"  
  
Katherine Shinero's head snapped up. For a minute she couldn't remember where she was. Then she remembered... School.  
  
"Sorry Ms. Bates," Katherine apologized.  
  
Katherine, or Kat, was a short girl with long black hair. She was Japanese/Spanish. She lived in a small Texas town with her aunt and two little cousins Suna and Umi.  
  
For the last couple of months she had been in Camp Green Lake, a correctional facility for juvenile delinquent boys. Yes boys. She had been the only girl there, not a good thing.  
  
The bell rang and Kat, once again, snapped from her day dreamy state. She grabbed her bag and left the class room.  
  
Outside, Kat hopped on her bike and rode to her house. She parked her bike and went inside.  
  
"Hey Suna!" she greeted her little cousin.  
  
"Hi Machi!" Suna replied.  
  
Kat winced at the name. Her aunt insisted on calling her by her first name. Her Japanese name. Machigai. Luckily for her, her little cousins thought up nicknames for her.  
  
"Suna! Umi! Machigai!" their aunt called from the front.  
  
"Okaa-san!" Suna cried, running to greet her mom.  
  
"Hi Obasan," Kat called.  
  
"Where's Umi?" Obasan asked.  
  
"He had soccer after school," Suna answered.  
  
Umi and Suna were twins, they knew everything, or so it seemed.  
  
"Iie! That's Thursdays," Obasan said.  
  
"A game Obasan," Kat said. "I'm going upstairs to my room."  
  
Kat ran up to her room. Her room was painted black and she had a navy blue blanket with black pillows on her bed. In one corner she had 4 blue bean bag chairs. Against one wall was her desk, black, and computer. She went to her computer and turned it on.  
  
Kat logged into IM and went into D-tent Chat.  
  
## Convo ##  
  
CoOkEyKey: Hey all!  
  
Squidly: Hey Key!  
  
CoOkEyKey: Anyone else here?  
  
Magnetic: Jola!  
  
TheStench: Hiya!  
  
X-RayVision: Yo!  
  
CoOkEyKey: Where's Caveman and Zero?  
  
Magnetic: Who knows.  
  
Twitchy: Sorry! I was doing homework.  
  
CoOkEyKey: I miss you guys! My aunt's calling me my real name!  
  
X-RayVision: Katherine?  
  
CoOkEyKey: No.  
  
Squidly: But I thought that's what your name was...  
  
CoOkEyKey: Nah. My middle name's Katherine. My real name's Machigai.  
  
TheStench: Machigai?  
  
CoOkEyKey: Yeah. It's Japanese.  
  
Twitchy: Will you tell us what it means?  
  
CoOkEyKey: Nooooooooo...  
  
-Ziggy has logged on-  
  
Ziggy: Hey!  
  
CoOkEyKey: Yo! Anyways, I won't.  
  
Squidly: C'mon! It can't be that bad.  
  
CoOkEyKey: It can, and is!  
  
X-RayVision: Who would name their kid something horrible?  
  
CoOkEyKey: Remember my life story?  
  
X-RayVision: Oh yeah... So what's it mean?  
  
CoOkEyKey: ...Mistake...  
  
Ziggy: What ARE you talking about.  
  
CoOkEyKey: My name.  
  
Ziggy: I thought your name was Katherine.  
  
CoOkEyKey: It's not. Anyway.  
  
Magnetic: That's horrible! Why does your aunt call you Machigai?  
  
CoOkEyKey: She's my moms sister making her Japanese, there fore she calls me by my Japanese name.  
  
Magnetic: Ah.  
  
CoOkEyKey: Well... It's almost Summer!  
  
Ziggy: Yeah!  
  
CoOkEyKey: Okay... Well I have to go, Suna wants me to play with her.  
  
## End Convo ##  
  
Kat logged off and went to find something to do. Suna didn't really wasn't to play with Kat, Kat just couldn't talk to D-tent for a long time without missing them more.  
  
=Ring Ring=  
  
"I'll get it!" Kat called.  
  
She picked up the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi!"  
  
"Hi is Katherine there?" a male voice on the other end asked.  
  
"Speaking," Kat said.  
  
"Key? It's Zero,"  
  
"Zero? But- Why are you calling me?"  
  
"I missed you and I was wondering how you were," Zero answered.  
  
Kat and Zero talked for a long time before Kat's aunt called her. Kat said good bye and went to see what her aunt wanted.  
  
"Machigai, come join us," Obasan said.  
  
Kat went and sat between Suna and Umi.  
  
"Machigai, Umi, Suna. I hate to tell you this. But I've decided to move."  
  
"Why?" Suna demanded.  
  
"Because of Machigai. People know her past and will shun or hate her," Obasan answered.  
  
"Don't move because of me!" Kat cried.  
  
"I took you in to help you! Not to have you be hated!" Obasana said sharply. "We're moving and that's final!"  
  
Kat nodded her head and left the table. She went up to her room and lied on her bed. She didn't mind being shunned. While she was living with her mom her friends lived in the next town over, like now, except they lived on the other side of the state.  
  
$% A couple Weeks Later %$  
  
"Machigai! Are you ready? We're leaving?"  
  
Kat glanced once more around her room and walked down the stairs. They were moving today, and she was so not happy about it.  
  
A couple hours later they pulled into their new house.  
  
"Welcome to Hicktown Texas, Population: Me," she muttered as she gathered her stuff.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Yukai: Well I got rid of the dancing hoboes but look who's here!  
  
Squid: Good to see you too!  
  
Zero: ...  
  
Yukai: mutters 


	2. First Day of School, Surprise Surprise!

()()()()()()()()()  
  
Friends Are Forever  
  
Chapter 2- First Day of School/Surprise Surprise!  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Machigai, stop moping around! Go meet the neighbors or something," Oba-san told Kat.  
  
"That's okay. I'll wait until tomorrow to see if other people actually live in Hick town USA," Kat replied, lying on her bed.  
  
"Stop acting this way! I know you didn't want to move but you may like it here if you try."  
  
"If we had to move, why couldn't we have moved to where all my friends are? Or at least closer to them! Are we any closer here? No I don't think so!" Kat cried grabbing a book and opening it, pretending to read.  
  
Her aunt left and Kat put the book down. They had been in Hick Town USA (real name still unknown) for a week and Kat still hadn't met anyone. She hadn't even left the house. Tomorrow she had to start school though. That would be fun.  
  
Kat rolled over and fell asleep. She was awoken the next morning by her aunt who told her to get dressed. She rolled out of bed and put on some baggy jeans and a black AC/DC t-shirt. She brushed her hair and went downstairs. She grabbed her lunch, threw it in her bag and left through the front door. As soon as she stepped out the door she gasped.  
  
"Air! Noooooooooooooo!" she cried.  
  
A girl who was walking by stopped and stared with her blue grey eyes. She had long, dark, curly hair that fell to her waist.  
  
Kat stopped yelling and looked at the girl.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Did you just move here?" the girl asked.  
  
"Yeah huh," Kat answered.  
  
"Cool. I was wondering when I'd get to meet you. My name's Nina but my friends all call me Snap," the girl replied.  
  
"Katherine, or Kat but my friends all called me Key," Kat said.  
  
"Cool, wanna walk to school with me?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Kat hopped down the steps and started walking with Snap.  
  
"So where'd you move from?" Snap asked.  
  
"Uh... That town where there's that thing..." Kat said trying to remember the name.  
  
"You don't know the name of the town you lived in?" Snap gasped.  
  
"I didn't live there for long," Kat admitted.  
  
"Oh well that explains a lot."  
  
The girls continued walking. When they got to the school Snap went off to find her friends and Kat headed to the office. As she was walking down the hallway she heard guys catcall. She balled her hands into fists and kept walking. Eventually she started to ignore it, it wasn't so bad... Then...  
  
"Hey chica? Got a boyfriend?" a voice called.  
  
That hit a nerve. Kat whirled around.  
  
"Yes I do! So bug off!" she cried at whoever had said it.  
  
Standing next to the lockers with a group of guys was...  
  
"Magnet?" Kat said.  
  
Magnet looked just as stunned.  
  
"MAGNET!!!" Kat cried running up and hugging him.  
  
"Woah Key! Chica, calm down," Magnet said.  
  
"Sorry. Where's everyone else?"  
  
"Look around you chica!" Magnet laughed.  
  
Key looked around and saw X-Ray and Zigzag standing next to Magnet.  
  
"Wow Key! You haven't grown at all!" X-Ray laughed.  
  
"Shut up! I can't help it if I'm vertically challenged!" Key humphed.  
  
"Whatever. Let's go wait for the rest of the guys outside," Magnet suggested.  
  
"But we said we'd wait here for 'em," Zigzag said.  
  
"I say screw it! We didn't know this would happen!" X-Ray said.  
  
Zigzag thought about it then followed X-Ray, Magnet and Key outside.  
  
They stood outside talking and waiting for someone else to come.  
  
"Oh! Here comes 'Pit and Squid! Get behind me chica," Magnet said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"Nike moment!"  
  
Key laughed and stood behind Magnet.  
  
"Hey 'Pit, Squid."  
  
"Guess what we found?"  
  
"A gun?" Armpit guessed.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"100$," Squid guessed.  
  
"Nope, Key!" Magnet said stepping aside and revealing Key.  
  
"Key? What the-"Squid and Armpit said in shock or awe... Or a mixture of both.  
  
"Hey guys. Whatcha lookin' at?" Caveman's voice said.  
  
"Key..." Armpit said.  
  
"Key?" Zero's voice asked. "Why would you want to look at a key?"  
  
"No not A key... THE Key!" Squid said.  
  
"Key?"  
  
Zero and Caveman stepped into the circle and saw Key standing there looking thoroughly ticked off.  
  
"Stop looking at me like I'm a freak show! Yes I'm here, it's not that amazing!" Key snapped.  
  
"Same old Key..." Squid muttered to Armpit.  
  
"Heard that," Key smiled innocently.  
  
"Er..."  
  
Caveman and Zero were still staring at her.  
  
"Hello to you to," Key said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey Ziggy. Hey guys. Hey... Key?" a female voice said.  
  
Key turned around and saw Snap!  
  
"You know these guys?" Snap asked.  
  
"These guys are my juvenile delinquent buddies!" Key smirked.  
  
"You were at Camp Green Lake?" Snap asked, disbelievingly.  
  
"Yup. I was a "special case" as my social worker said," Key smiled proudly.  
  
"So this is Z's girlfriend," another voice said from beside Snap.  
  
"Wow Z! She's shorter than you!" another voice said laughing.  
  
Key scowled.  
  
"It's not her fault she's vertically challenged!" Zero said putting his arm around Key.  
  
"So you talk now?" Key asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Since I moved here," Zero responded.  
  
"Zero's always talked," a different voice piped up.  
  
"Key. These are my friends, Jess, Ally, Dani, and Leilani," Snap introduced.  
  
Jess had shoulder length light brown hair, tan skin and brown-black eyes. She was wearing black jeans and a blue t-shirt with two cross necklaces and a cross ring.  
  
Ally had light brown hair, brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. She had black braces and was wearing jeans with a black top.  
  
Dani had shoulder length, wavy dark brown hair, green eyes and had a lot of freckles. She was wearing white jeans and a red top.  
  
Leilani had curly, chin length mud brown hair, dark blue eyes and was fairly tanned. She was wearing jeans and a black Led Zeppelin t-shirt.  
  
Key nodded to each of them before turning back to D-Tent.  
  
"I'm scared," she said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause this is like a freakish happy turn my life just took. Someone in my family's gonna die or something!" Key cried.  
  
Everyone laughed and headed inside to their first class.  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
Yukai: How was it? Was it horrible? ANYWAY please keep applying for D- Tent's girlfriends.  
  
Name:  
  
Looks:  
  
D-Tent Boy:  
  
Personality:  
  
Yukai: So far the guys that have been taken are...  
  
Ziggy, Twitch, Caveman, Magnet, X-Ray and of course Zero.  
  
No one can have Squid unless they want to be EXTREMEMLY slutty as I have big plans for Squid and Key. 


	3. I Am NOT Short

()()()()()()()()()

Friends Are Forever

Chapter 3 - I... Am... NOT.... SHOOORT!!!!

()()()()()()()()

"So Key, what's been happening?" X-Ray asked that day at lunch when everyone was sitting around... on the ground. The cold, hard, wet ground.

"Well... My aunt got me a counselor, my cousins love me and I haven't heard from Gabby in a month."

"Counselor?"

"Yup. 'Now Katherine. I understand you've had a hard life. I feel your pain.' It's actually pretty entertaining, plus she said I could hit her if she aggravates me. What about you guys?"

The guys stared at Key as if she was from another planet.

"Whatever it is I swear it wasn't me."

"You are so not the Key from Camp Green Lake," Magnet said.

"I am! I swear! I did NOT tie and gag the real Key and she is NOT in my basement," Key joked.

"Seriously Key. You were so uptight and... Weird at camp," Squid said.

"Really? Wow... I think I have amnesia. I remember joking a lot..."

"You never joked. At least not when I heard you," Armpit said.

"Hm... Well I guess I was kinda stressed with all the... stuff that happenend," Key said slowly, looking at Snap, Jess, Ally, Dani and Leilani.

"Ah ha! I was wondering when that would come up. You owe me 10 bucks Pit!" X-Ray cheered.

"You bet on me! Not fair! Pshaw. You're not my friends anymore," Key humphed.

"Well Key, you have to admit, it's the kinda thing that seems like it shouldn't have happened," Squid said with a shrug.

"What was it? I wanna know! Teeeeeeeell meeeeee!" Snap whined, pulling on Zigzag's arm.

"Erm," Zig said.

Key lay back on the grass and looked up at the sky.

"Let's just say it was weird and leave it at that," she said, watching the clouds float past.

Everyone else lay back too. Zero moved closer to Key and put his arm around her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Awwww..." Jess said looking at them.

"That has got to be the shortest couple in the history of the world!" Leilani smirked.

"Hey! I am NOT _short_!" Key cried sitting up.

"Really?" Dani asked, imitating Leilani's smirk.

"Yes!" Key cried and stood up.

Leilani and Dani followed and soon there was an all out chase, which later turned into a game of tag. Afterwards everyone sat on the grass in the circle which Key called the "Zen Circle."

"You guys should come over after," Key said, leaning against Zero.

"Hey Key. Do you dance, or sing, or act or anything like that?" Ally asked.

"Well... My aunt put me in ballet. I don't know when I'm starting though," Key answered.

The D-Tent guys snorted.

"Oh shut up," Key grumbled.

"It's funny!" X-Ray said.

"It won't be so funny when I stick my foot up your-"

"Ms Shinero!"

Key cringed and turned around. She quickly relaxed when she saw it was just a teacher.

"Erm... Yeah?"

"How are you enjoying the school so far?" the teacher asked with an extremely fake smile.

"Er... Well... It's good I guess..." Key said, looking confused.

The teacher smiled an even bigger fake smile and walked away.

"Guys. I hate to tell you this, but aliens are taking over the planet and brainwashing people..." Key said staring after the teacher.

"Aliens? Where?" Zigzag asked, eyes wide in fear.

"I was kidding Zig. I was kidding," Key said slowly.

Everyone laughed.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be like that big white building with trees and flowers and chirping birds, and basket-weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes," Key began.

"Where life is beautiful all the time and they're coming to take me away! Ha ha ho ho hee hee!" the girls all finished.

"Just smile and nod and maybe the scariness will go away," Caveman whispered quietly to Zero.

Zero smirked and everyone applauded as the girls stood and bowed. A girl with short brown hair and clear blue eyes ran up to them. She collapsed on the ground.

"Hey Erin, detention again?" Caveman asked.

"No! I had a dentist appointment," Erin whined. She noticed Key. "Who're you?"

"Machigai Katherine Azura Shinero," Key said with a smirk.

"Errr... Okay. And I should call you...?" Erin wondered.

"Key or Kat will do," Key smiled.

"Okay!"

Magnet looked at Key.

"Did you know your name means Mistake Pure Blue Sky Bamboo?" he asked.

"I know, weird isn't it?" Key laughed.

"Well Blue Sky Bamboo, it's almost time for class," X-Ray said standing up.

"Your name would be pretty if it wasn't for... erm... Machigai," Erin noted.

"Yeah. But I wouldn't want to be called Pure Blue Sky Bamboo, 'cause that's weird, and sissy."

"Yes and God forbid Katherine Shinero the Great have a sissy name," Magnet smirked.

"Damn straight."

Everyone laughed and walked towards the school for their afternoon full of classes of learningness, in other words Hell.

"Meet me up there after school!" Key called after them, pointing up to where they had been hanging around before.

()()()()()()()()()

Yukai: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FEEEEEEEEAR IT!!! IIIIIIT IS UUUUUUUPDAAAAAATEEEED!!!!!!

Ivan: Ignore her. It's her birthday.


	4. Who I Am

Yukai: Iiiiiiiiiiiiiit's Chapter 4!

Friends Are Forever

Chapter 4- Who I Am

After school that day everyone met by the tree. Key led them all to her place (which was located conveniently next to Snap's place). She opened the front door and saw her Suna and Umi sitting at the table.

"Kagi! Kagi!" Suna cried, getting off her chair and running to hug Key's legs.

"Konnichiwa Suna-chan! How was school?" Key asked.

"It was fun! But there's this girl in my class who's really mean!" Suna said making a face.

Key laughed. "Alright Su-chan. Tell Oba-san that I'm upstairs with friends okay?"

"Hai Kagi!" Suna said, nodding her head.

The group walked upstairs and entered Key's room.

"Wow Key! Your room is huge!" Squid exclaimed.

"Really? Huh. I hadn't noticed," Key said sarcastically.

Everyone sat casually around the room. Squid noticed Key's CD's and started flipping through them. He found a karaoke one.

"Oo! Sing something for us Key!"

"I think I'll pass."

"C'mon Key! You're a good singer!"

"Yeah c'mon!

"Ergh fine. You people annoy me." Key grabbed the CD from Squid and put it in, flipping to a song.

"Which song?" Snap asked, slightly amused.

"Who I Am by Jessica Andrews," Key answered waiting for the music.

"Ew. Country," Armpit made a face.

"Oh Shut up."

The music began and Key took a deep breath.

"If I live to be a hundred

And never see the seven wonders

That'll be alright

If I don't make it to the big leagues

If I never win a Grammy

I'm gonna be just fine

Cause I know exactly who I am"

Everyone looked at Key waiting for the next part of the song. Zero smirked, having only heard her sing when she was crying that time in Camp Green Lake.

"I am Rosemary's granddaughter

The spinning image of my father

And when the day is done

My momma's still my biggest fan

Sometimes I'm foolish and I'm clumsy

But I've got friends that love me

And they know just where I stand

It's all a part of me

That's who I am"

Erin was mouthing the words with Key. Key smirked at her then took another deep breath. 'Okay, not so hard,' she thought.

"So when I make a big mistake

When I fall flat on my face

I know I'll be alright

Should my tender heart be broken

I will cry those teardrops knowing

I will be just fine

Because nothing changes who I am"

That was Key's favorite verse. She had no idea why but it just seemed to fit her. Big Mistake was in her name and she had fallen flat on her face a couple zillion times, metaphorically speaking of course...

"I am Rosemary's granddaughter

The spinning image of my father

And when the day is done

My momma's still my biggest fan

Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy

But I've got friends that love me

And they know just where I stand

It's all a part of me

That's who I am"

Love the chorus, hate the chorus, Key didn't know, the only parts that related to her were "Sometimes I'm Clueless and I'm clumsy" and "Friend's that love me" Ergh. So confusing.

"I'm a saint and I'm a sinner

I'm a loser I'm a winner

I'm steady and unstable

I am young but I am able"

It was almost over. 'C'mon Key you can do this,' she thought to herself. 'You know the song. They're only your friends who you lived with for a month or so at one point but-ARGH!!! Stupid brain.'

"I am Rosemary's granddaughter

The spinning image of my father

And when the day is done

My momma's still my biggest fan

Sometimes I'm foolish and I'm clumsy

But I've got friends that love me

And they know where I stand

It's all a part of me

That's who I am

That's who I am..."

Key finished the song and bowed, a huge cheesy grin on her face. She made exaggerated hand movements and pretended to be crying.

"Thank you! Thank you! Autographs are on Thursday!" Key joked.

She looked around at her friends and smiled, a real smile this time.

'Am I ever glad we moved.'

Yukai: Et voila! It's the first song chapter. Each fic is gonna have 3 songs, one with Key singing and two just incorporated somehow. Peace!

I've deicded to put a Japanese/Engllish dictionary thingy down here for non Japanese speaking people!

Oba-san- Aunt

Kagi-Key

Suna-The name of Key's little girl cousin, means Wave

Umi-Name of Key's little boy cousin, means Ocean


End file.
